


better in casual

by prince_of_delicacy



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Most characters are just mentioned, Poorly written, genderbent, lots of references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_of_delicacy/pseuds/prince_of_delicacy
Summary: Timmie's face is much prettier than her mask.





	better in casual

**Author's Note:**

> I had very little motivation of jaytim week but I didn't get one thing done.

She looks quite becoming; however, she seems unsettled and tense. Her smile is like a movie background, fake but believable. 

It doesn't matter really or that's what I tell myself. I'm not here to watch Brooks stupid party; I'm here to rob the kitchen of leftovers. Agatha would probably give me more than I could steal, but I don't feel like asking. 

So I try for several minutes in this manner to convince myself to pry my eyes from Timmies pretty, slight form, until I consent defeat to myself and settle just out of sight on the balcony. 

Timmie works her way around the room playing the good hostess in her beautiful red dress that she doesn't quite look comfortable in( Rebecca's choice probably). Every once in a while she stops to really talk to someone. Her practiced mask never falters even when a guest gets to close. I am less tempered glaring smoking craters into anyone to slip their arm around her. 

As I watched her in her seemingly unbreakable facade, I thought of how lovely she looked without it. I have only been able to see her relaxed once. 

B had called me in to get something from her what I don't remember. I normally wouldn't have come; Kori, I think, was the one to convince me. 

When I arrived in the cave, I didn't see anyone, but decided to walk around anyway if only to snoop. After wandering around the cave, I thought I would look through all of Brooks files. 

Timmie side tracked me. She had fallen asleep in the chair, her thigh-high Slytherin socked legs pulled up to her chest. 

I immediately thought to move her hoping that if she hadn't woken up by now I was probably safe to hold her without disturbing her. 

An attempt to carry her bridal-style ended with me carrying her more like a tired toddler. Her legs latched around my waist and arms around my neck. Her hair, which was in two cute buns, tickled my nose and mouth from where her head rested on my shoulder. 

I hauled her up several flights of stairs to my old room not knowing which was hers. Balancing her on my hip one hand still under her on a pair of blue and grey plaid shorts, I pulled back the blanket on my old bed. It was easy then to manoeuvre her lissome body onto the mattress. As I pry her arms and legs from me,I got a close look at her face. She looked peaceful her features loose and lips slightly parted. After adjusting her faded r2-d2 tee-shirt, I threw the covers over her. 

The room was the same as I had left it. It would be sweet if seeing it didn't make my skin crawl. 

I spared a final glance at Timme's sleeping face before bolting. Stopping for only a second to wave at Agatha who seemed to be the only other person in the house.

Sometimes I couldn't help but think back on it on her on the soft sent of lavender and rose and petrichor and her silky black hair and the littering of freckles under her pretty eyes and the naturally rosy hue of her lips and cheeks. 

Looking back towards the gala Timmie is no where to be seen. I think to stand in an attempt to get a better view but do see her anywhere. The thought of her slow dancing with some rich creep pops into my head, and suddenly there's this itch under my skin. 

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she." A melodic voice quotes from somewhere below the balcony. 

On instinct I quickly turn towards the voice. "Shakespeare really." I hiss and hope it hide my joy.

"I thought you'd like the classical literature reference more than a rock also you totally set yourself up for it."

"So are you gonna climb up here so we can kiss now." I joke and add a silent 'please.'

"As much as I want to scale the manner walls to reenact Shakespeare with you, Rebecca would kill me if I ripped this dress."

Hopping over the balcony rails, I hang on to the edge for just a second off before l letting myself fall to the ground. "That's okay I'm in jeans."

"I suppose you want that kiss now. You have preformed quite the daring feat to get it."

"Let's just say the show is on me. If word gets out that princesses really do give out kisses, all the frogs are gonna start doing flips off balconies." At that she giggles and my heart does somersaults. 

She begins to shuffle her feet nervously as she looks back towards the door. "I should probably get back before the reporters start writing." If my mouth worked, I would object or joke. Instead I nod dumbly and stare bitterly at the guests. 

A pair of hands on my shoulders pull me from my stupor. Before I can think very muck about them, they tug into a kiss. For a moment I'm at a loss then I'm holding on to her waist like a life line. She pulls me as close as possible. Our eyes lock briefly as we pull apart before she disappears back into the manor. 

When she's gone I decide it's time to get the food I came here to steal and go.  
\---  
It's a few hours later back in my flat when I hear a knock at the door. Rey throws something, her shoe probably, at the walk between our rooms and yells. "It's your turn to get the door Jess!" Dutifully, I roll out of bed and slink to the door. 

Timmie is standing outside on the step. There are three containers full of food in her hands. In an attempt to be smooth I lean against the threshold and fake a carefree voice. "Come on in sweetheart." She snickers a darker shade of pink spreading over she speckled cheeks. 

"I brought some leftovers from the party and some from the past few dinners at the manor." Timmie explains handing the plastic packages to me." You rarely come to visit unless you want food." 

At that very moment as if she had super-hearing or psychic abilities Rey appears from out of her room. "Food?" 

Giving her an incredulous glare I hold up the food so that she can see it. "What the hell?" 

"I'm a bloodhound bitch!" My best friend shouts bouncing over to us before absconding back to her room with the two boxes of party food. 

An eruption of giggles pulls me from my pointed glaring. Silky black buns hopping with each snicker that escapes her mouth. It does funny things to my chest. I let a little shock seep into my voice. "Traitor."

My hands take action snaking around her waist. Fingers play at the soft fabric of her movie poster shirt so I can flatten my palm over her lower back. She wraps her arms around my neck whispering into my ear. "Forgive me?" I'm so much taller than her that her feet are off the ground. I bring my hands up to support her rubbing fringe of her black shorts between my fingers.

"Maybe." All humour fades from my voice. "If you're going to leave might as well do it now, I make a hell of a pissed off ex." A sweet smile still decorates her face. 

"Why would I want to do that?" Her fingers come up to run through my short curls. I begin to walk towards my room. A pair of lips place several sweet kisses against the corner of my mouth which turns up a little more with every new peck until I'm grinning like an idiot. She lifts herself up enough to kiss my temple and hairline. When I try to set her down on my bed, she clings to me. Removing her sneakers I push myself up onto the bed so I can sit cross-legged. 

"A little clingy for the first date don't you think?" A smirk sits on my face. 

"Your one to talk." She retorts turning around in my lap. "Wanna marathon Star Trek? We can use my Netflix account."

"Hell of a first date." It's barked heatlessly into her hair as she pulled my laptop in front of us.

Sarcasm drips from her reply. "I know right." I help her pull off her Slytherin jacket and rest my chin against the top of her head.


End file.
